


can we always be this close (forever and ever)

by softiesharpie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, they're big softies for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: Ava noticed that Sara's focus had shifted and looked down at her, seeing Sara staring back up at her. She felt her lips curl into a small smile as she reached to push a strand of hair away from Sara's face before taking a look at her.OrAva and Sara finally have a quiet night together, so they decide to cuddle and watch a movie. Fluff ensues.





	can we always be this close (forever and ever)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set before Sara was possessed by Mallus but after they got together. So... probably around 3x13/3x14. 
> 
> I miss Legends a lot, writing fics is the only way for me to deal with this hiatus. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

Sara hummed contently as she cuddled into Ava, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

It was a quiet night, the first of many, and they were enjoying it by watching a movie on the Waverider, cuddled together on the couch.

The past few weeks have been hectic, with Ava still getting used to being the Director after Director Bennett's demise and Sara and the Legends trying to find way with to stop Mallus.

Sara wasn't paying attention to the movie, not really. She could only focus on Ava's fingers threading through her hair and occasionally stopping to play with a strand of her hair.

Sara'd never really seen herself as the relaxing type like this, her life was so busy and she was constantly moving and getting things done. It felt nice to be able take a break and enjoy some quality time with Ava.

Ava noticed that Sara's focus had shifted and looked down at her, seeing Sara staring back up at her. She felt her lips curl into a small smile as she reached to push a strand of hair away from Sara's face before taking a look at her.

In the dim lighting of the room, her freckles still stayed prominent, scattered all over her cheeks. Ava saw them as little constellations that graced Sara's face.

Ava's gaze moved to Sara's lips, watching them twitch lightly, before she looked up into Sara's eyes. Sara's eyes were, by far, the most beautiful pair of eyes Ava had ever seen. They were so _blue_ and she felt like she could almost drown in them, as cliché as that sounded.

She smiled and brought her hand up to cup Sara's cheek, smoothing her thumb over the freckles she adored so much. She noticed a faint blush on Sara's cheeks and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sara's voice came out in a soft, low tone and Ava felt warmth spread through her chest.

"It's nothing I just..." She smiled more and shook her head, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Sara's lips before whispering, "I just really love you."

Sara seemed taken aback by this, her mouth slightly open in shock as she looked at Ava.

"You..."

"Yeah."

Ava let out a nervous chuckle. "I have for awhile, I think. I mean... what's not to love?" She bit her lip, worried she'd maybe said the wrong thing.

Ava was expecting for Sara to shy away from her now, or to maybe even want to end their night together. What Ava wasn't expecting was for Sara to beam at her and look happier than Ava had ever seen her.

"I love you too."

It was Ava's turn to look confused.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before they both let out little giggles, relieved to have gotten that off their chests.

Sara leaned up to kiss Ava again, hoping to convey all of her unspoken emotions through it. Ava seemed to understand, pulling Sara closer and letting the smaller blonde set the pace. Ava made a quiet, content sound when Sara angled her face to deepen the kiss, both forgetting that the rest of the Legends could walk in at any moment.

They lazily made out for awhile, the movie fading away into background noise, before they had to pull away to catch their breaths. They both let out little giggles as they opened their eyes to look at each other, beaming.

"So, you love me, huh?" Sara's eyes shined as she looked up at Ava, who just nodded and fondly rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I know they said "I love you" to each other differently in canon, but I just thought this was a cute idea. Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
